This application requests funds to continue support of a well integrated basic and clinical sciences predoctoral training program. The training program links 17 programs in 6 graduate schools within the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. The two universities provide well equipped modern biological clinical and basic science research facilities. Alone the University of Pittsburgh ranks 10th in overall NIH research funding, but with the added expertise of CMU, our program is considered one of the top neuroscience and bioengineering training centers. We offer a pioneering and flexible curriculum that integrates Ph.D. and M.D. training throughout the course of the program. Our program focuses primarily on research and clinical training, however, students participate actively in professional development workshops and receive extensive mentoring in developing their careers as combined degree graduates. Ethical training in responsible research conduct is an integral part of the curriculum. Over the 400 training faculty within the affiliated programs, over 80 are currently directly involved in the program. Ph.D. thesis advisors are approved by the career advisory committee. Trainees are provided thorough graduate medical and career advising throughout the program. Upon matriculation, each trainee is assigned a Career Advisor who in conjunction with the Program Director and the entire Career Advisory Committee guide the student throughout their training and beyond and into post-doctoral fellowship and residency positions. Funds are requested to support from 11-15 trainees for a period of five years beginning July 1999. Data are provided to support our belief that we have a proven history of attracting outstanding trainees and placing them in positions for future career development. Trainees are selected from a national pool of well over 100 applicants with superior academic records. The average MCAT (34) and GPA (3.8) for matriculants is quite competitive with current MST Programs. Graduates of this relatively young program continue to achieve premier postdoctoral and residency positions while our earliest graduates have obtained world class faculty and industrial positions.